A map web site displays a map, and stores data associated with the map. A portion of the map that the map web site displays may be selected via a user device. For example, a portion of the map to view may be highlighted by selecting a neighborhood or by setting the dimensions of the portion manually with a cursor. The map may be augmented with content items, such as addresses, phone numbers and descriptions provided by business establishments.
When the user device is used to search the map web site, the map web site delivers results that correspond to the search. The results may indicate places of interest, such as business establishments that correspond to the search. The map web site may indicate the results with the use of markers, such as graphical icons that pinpoint an address on the map corresponding to the searched for place of interest. The markers may include textual information, such as attributes associated with the searched for place of interest. Additionally, the map web site may deliver content items related to the results or the portion of the map being searched. The content items may also be indicated on the map via markers.
Sometimes the search on the map web site may cause the map web site to retrieve a content item and places of interest. For example, if the map web site delivers a marker for a content item, such as a local business establishment, and a search is performed on the user device that retrieves the business establishment (which had been registered independently as a place of interest), the map web site may render a map that indicates a marker for the business establishment as both a content item and a search result. When the map web site retrieves both markers for content items and search results, the markers may overlap and obscure one another. In this situation, the information associated with the content item and the search results may not be fully understood.